Diferente a ellos
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: Theodore es diferente a todos los chicos de Slytherin. Pero no se da cuenta hasta después de tomar varios chocolates calientes con una chica de Gryffindor


**Diferente**

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling. A mi me pertenece Azul nada mas.**

Theodore Nott. Un muchacho de quince años, de tez clara, rasgos finos y ojos azules. Alumno del quinto año de estudios, en el colegio "Hogwarts". Perteneciente a la casa de slytherin. Amigo del aristocrático Draco Malfoy, y el fortachudo Blaise Zabini.

Aquella noche del trece de abril, había comenzado a llover. Theodore, se encontraba recostado en su cama con los doseles corridos, apartándolo del resto de sus compañeros de habitación. A diferencia de sus dos compañeros de habitación, Theodore, no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que corrió despacio las cortinas de su cama. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, casi gritó, pero se contuvo al recordar que si desertaba a Blaise o a Draco, estos dos lo atarían a la cama todo un día, como ya habían hecho en una ocasión. Maldijo a todo el colegio, y luego tomo sus pantuflas de debajo de la cama. Saco de su baúl su bata, y comenzó a ponérsela, mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, para llegar a la sala común. Se dirigió a la puerta de la sale común y murmuro la contraseña, para que luego de unos segundos, los pasillos del colegio, estén a su alcancé. Theodore caminaba los pasillos del colegio, con la varita en alto, aunque estos se encontraran en silencio, Theodore no se fiaba de ellos. Bajo la escalera trotando, y cuando llego al frente de un cuadro de frutas, de paro en seco. Se dirigió al centro del cuadro, a la pera, para comenzarle a hacerle cosquillas, luego de unos segundos, la puerta trampa se abrió, dejando a Theodore, la vista de la enorme cocina de colegio. Luego de unos segundos, un elfo domestico se encontraba delante de el.

.-¿Qué es lo que desea el señor?-pregunto el elfo mientras lo observaba con sus enormes ojos color plata.

.-Una taza de chocolate, y una barra de chocolate-

.-Enseguida le traeré su pedido señor, mientras tanto señor, siéntese en la mesada, una joven también se encuentra allí.

El elfo desapareció de su vista, y Theodore observo la mesada. Comprobó que no estaba solo, sino que una muchacha se encontraba sentada en los taburetes a unos escasos centímetros de el. Theodore se dirigió a la mesada, y se sentó en frente de la chica. La jovencita, tenía las manos apoyada en su cabeza, sosteniéndose con los codos, y Theodore advirtió que no se había dado cuenta de que el estaba allí. El la conocía, era una muchacha, que también estaba en quinto año, pero en la casa de gryffindor. Tenía el pelo lacio y largo, que llegaba hasta un poco después de sus hombros, y sus ojos, eran de un color avellanas. Su nariz, era pequeña y refinada, y cuando tenía la boca entreabierta, se podía observar que el tamaño del labio inferior era mayor que el del superior. La chica era Azul, que se sentaba en frente de el, en defensa contra las artes oscuras, y a su lado en aritmancia.

.-Buenas noches Nott-dijo la chica cuando levanto la vista y lo vio. Luego le dedico una sonrisa, y tomo de enfrente de ella, la taza y humedecía sus labios.

.-Buenas noches Efron -dijo mientras sonreía.-¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?- pregunto mientras analizaba los movimientos de su acompañante

.-Hace una media hora que termine el ensayo del uso del ópalo para Snape. Lo hubiese hecho mas temprano, pero Dolores-dijo mientras decía el nombre con odio.-Me torturo en su castigo, tres horas escribiendo una tonta palabra- dijo mientras levantaba la mano izquierda y sobresalía la palabra "No debo decir mentiras", un escalofrío, recorrió la espalda de Theodore, era la misma marca que Potter también tenía en la mano.-Me lo gane al castigo por decir que Voldemort- otro escalofrío por la espalda de Theo.-Había vuelto, y quería tomar algo para poder dormirme-sonrío.-¿Y vos Theo?- pregunto mientras depositaba la taza, que hasta ese momento había estado en su mano derecha

.-No podía dormir- exclamó el chico con una sonrisa

Ambos sonrieron. Unos minutos después llego el elfo domestico, con una bandeja en la mano. Esta traía cuatro tazas de chocolate caliente y unas cuantas barras de chocolate. El elfo desapareció, no sin antes hacerles una reverencia a los jóvenes.

Theodore tomo una de las tazas a su boca, el liquido caliente penetro su boca, calentando su garganta.

.-¿Pudiste hacer la tarea que nos mando la profesora Vector?-pregunto el chico mientras depositaba la taza de chocolate caliente en la mesada y abria uno de los paquetes del chocolate.

.-Oh sí- la chica sonrío.-Me llevo bastante tiempo, ¿Vos pudiste Theo?-Pregunto Azul mientras tomaba un pequeño trozo de chocolate y se lo llevaba a la boca.

.-Si, lo hice el mismo día, cuando Blaise y Draco, estaban en adivinación, porque si están ellos no logro concentrarme.

Theodore y Azul, charlaron toda la noche, entre tazas de chocolate caliente y envoltorios de chocolates. Theodore miro la hora, en el reloj que se encontraba en su mano derecha, y se levanto de la mesa de un salto. Eran las seis y cuarenta y cinco, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la extrañada de Azul y tomo su mano y la besa.

.-Azu me voy a ir yendo-

Azul y Theo se dirigieron a la salida en silencio. Cuando Theo se estaba yendo en dirección contraria a Azul, esta le grito y se acerco a el corriendo.

.-Theo- Azu llego a su lado con una sonrisa y lo abrazo.- Me encanto estar contigo estas horas, espero que se repitan, y que ahora en aritmancia no estemos en silencio- sonrío delicadamente

.-No, ahora esas clases no estarán en silencio- Theo sonrío.-Pero ¿De verdad?- pregunto el chico extrañado.-Yo pense que un gryffindor y un slytherin no se hablaban.

.-No Theo- contesto la chica mientras sonreía.-Tu no eres un chico común de slytherin, tu eres diferente-

Dicho esto, Azul beso la mejilla de Theodore, y se fue corriendo, por el otro pasillo, mientras dejaba a un Theodore Nott sonri. Azu tenía razón, el no era un simple chico de slytherin, el era diferente a todos ellos. Y con ese pensamiento, Theodore se dirigio a su sala comun con una sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
